The Flash: The Crimson Comet
The Flash: The Crimson Comet is the first in a series of films and a part of the DC Expanded Cinematic Multiverse created by Imruer, based around the DC Comics character, The Flash. Cast * Adam Brody - Barry Allen * Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Wally West * Imogen Poots - Iris West * Keith David - Gorilla Grodd * Adam Driver - Eobard Thawne Plot Police scientist Barry Allen finally makes it to Jitters for his date with Iris, arriving late, as usual. He sits down with her and she reminds him of her nephew, Wally’s baseball game the next day. After a short conversation, Barry looks out the window, only to see that The Rogues (Weather Wizard, Magenta, and Plunder) are shouting for The Flash to arrive. He interrupts Iris, telling her about the situation going on behind her, and she sighs. Barry passive aggressively says "I don't know what you want me to do", and Iris disappointedly tells him to "just go". Time then seems to slow down as Barry moves, his suit forming over his body. He rushes out of Jitters and makes his way across the street to the Rogues. After a short battle, Barry has seemingly won the fight. Suddenly, Girder, another Rogue working with the team, breaks through a nearby building and charges towards Barry. Dodging his attacks, Barry vibrates his hands so fast that he melts Girder's metallic feet into the cement beneath him. Professor Zoom is seen on a rooftop above the battle, sighing as the mercenaries he's hired seem to have failed to kill The Flash. Desperate to not interfere with time himself, Zoom switches to "Plan B". He runs into S.T.A.R. Labs and steals a prototype device, which he merges with future technology to create "mind enhancement equipment". Later, Barry has a dream about the night he and Wally gained their super speed. Vividly imagining himself and Wally being doused with electrified chemicals, and discovering their powers. Barry then wakes up to the sound of Iris knocking. Barry’s house is cluttered, filled with different television sets as well as empty food boxes. Barry opens the door, greeted by Iris, who explains that a crime was caught on tape at S.T.A.R. Labs of someone stealing the prototype at super-speed, and her boss thinks it’s actually The Flash in the video. Of course, Iris doesn't believe that, and tells Barry that she refused to print it. Meanwhile, in Gorilla City, Professor Zoom gives Grodd the mind enhancement equipment. Zoom kills the king of Gorilla City, Solovar, and in return, Grodd must go to Central City to kill The Flash. Grodd teleports into Central City, where he causes destruction until The Flash shows up. Grodd and Flash combat each other, and Grodd manages to keep up with Flash, using his mind enhancement helmet. Wally West, more commonly known as Kid Flash, arrives on the scene and helps Flash to defeat Grodd. After taking a beating from Flash, Grodd manages to teleport out of Central City, but the teleportation device is left behind. Barry has S.T.A.R. Labs reactivate the device and travels into Gorilla City, where he discovers that Grodd is using Solovar’s tower to create a massive mind control machine, which would be able to control the entire population of Africa, and some parts of Europe. An army of mind-controlled telepathic gorillas stand between Flash and victory. After knocking out the gorillas in his path, Flash runs up the tower in a spiral, which weakens the structure, causing the tower to collapse. Angered, Grodd confronts The Flash. Barry has one final clash with Grodd. When he wins, he leaves him for the villagers of Gorilla City who have regained control of their thoughts. They imprison him and begin the construction of a statue in memory of the hero who saved Gorilla City. Barry makes it back for Wally's baseball game, finally getting there on time.